<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Formation by magpir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349552">Formation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpir/pseuds/magpir'>magpir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uncharted (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, F/F, Immediately Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpir/pseuds/magpir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Back at the hotel that evening, Chloe takes her very last risk of the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Formation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/gifts">haipollai</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe didn't know why she did it. No, that wasn't right, she knew exactly why she did it.</p>
<p>She did it because she couldn't help herself. Because Nadine was hot and smart and Chloe was sure she'd been getting vibes, so… she leaned over and kissed Nadine. On the mouth. Lingeringly, so her intentions wouldn't be mistaken.</p>
<p>And it was a waste of time. Nadine didn't respond even remotely like Chloe had hoped; instead sitting there like an unresponsive lump as Chloe pulled back.</p>
<p>Ah, well. She'd given it a go. "Sorry," Chloe muttered, not allowing herself to feel embarrassed. At least, that was her intention. A flush still managed to crawl its way up her cheeks, no matter how much she told herself there was nothing to be embarrassed about.</p>
<p>Nadine was staring at her, eyes a little wider than usual. A little wilder. Chloe had caught her completely off guard, it seemed, despite telegraphing her intent. Or so she'd thought she'd done.</p>
<p>Eventually Nadine spoke. "It's not that I'm not flattered, but I thought you and Sam—"</p>
<p>"What? Are you serious?"</p>
<p>"I mean, the two of you seem quite close, and with his brother married…"</p>
<p>Oh, now Chloe was offended. Nadine seriously thought she'd go from one Drake brother to the other, just because Nate was married?</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Nadine said quickly. "I thought that… I mean, I don't know. You startled me, that's all."</p>
<p>What, into thinking she was sleeping with Sam Drake? Ugh.</p>
<p>"It's okay," Chloe said lightly instead, spreading her hands. "Look, I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that." She shrugged and then decided it would be easier to go for laughing it off. She downed the rest of her drink and then rubbed her hand over her face. "It's been a big few days for me. For both of us. Plus adrenaline, you know? We survived a lot and I just… let it get away from me." Chloe slipped from the bar stool. "I'll see you in the morning."</p>
<p>She wasn't running, because Chloe Frazer didn't run from anyone. She was making a strategic retreat.</p>
<p>"Wait," Nadine said, catching Chloe's arm and Chloe winced, inhaling sharply as Nadine's fingers pressed against a graze. Nadine let go of her like she'd been burned. "Shit! I'm sorry—"</p>
<p>"Oh god, no, don't worry, it's nothing. We're both all cuts and bruises right now, right?" It had been good to have a shower. A shower and a healthy amount of antiseptic and painkillers. From what she'd seen in the mirror, Chloe was pretty sure she was a bruise from head to toe. And she knew tomorrow she'd feel worse.</p>
<p>She'd be lucky if she'd be even able to get out of bed. No matter, the hotel was a nice one, with room service. She'd survive.</p>
<p>Chloe smiled a broad but not entirely fake smile as she retreated to the door. "I'll see you in the morning," she repeated. And she would, Nadine still had the Tusk. She had to stick around to get paid. Besides Chloe was damned curious to see if Nadine had been serious about taking up treasure hunting.</p>
<p>She had another shower when she got back to her room, re-bandaging some of her wounds and slathering on another coating of the antiseptic gel they'd purchased every tube of in the hotel's extremely overpriced shop, wincing at the sting. Really, they were both — all three of them — lucky that assorted cuts, scratches, grazes and bruises were as bad as it got. Especially with that much gun fire flying about.</p>
<p>Not to mention how many times Nadine had straight up saved Chloe's life. Without Nadine, Chloe would have been a smear on the ground, hundreds of metres below more than once.</p>
<p>Was it just gratitude? Or adrenaline, like she'd said to Nadine?</p>
<p>No. Chloe sat on the end of the bed, slowly flicking through the photos on her phone. Definitely not, she thought as she came to one of Nadine being attacked by the monkey and laughed. Another, this one of Nadine balancing on top of Ganesh's axe at Halebidu. The one she'd taken of Chloe pretending to pat the elephants, after… well, after. And another, inside Balur, holding up the prism mirror for Chloe obligingly so she could take the photo. Oh, and so they could finish the puzzle.</p>
<p>"Definitely not gratitude," Chloe said firmly to the photo, although it wasn't like she wasn't grateful. She was, she quite enjoyed being alive, after all. "We trust each other. We like each other, and who even saw that coming?" She'd thought that over and done with when Nadine had seen Asav's expert was Sam. Her face still hurt from Nadine's punch.</p>
<p>Which she'd deserved, in all honesty. She should've told Nadine from the start, let her make an educated decision on whether she wanted to be a part of this. Should've. Didn't and wouldn't, to be honest, if she'd had to do this all over again. Chloe had needed Nadine to get the Tusk. Needed her determination and grit and muscles, yes, and just… needed her there, too.</p>
<p>Even if she'd not realised it until now.</p>
<p>And if she'd said, "Hey, going after the Tusk of Ganesh against your old mate Asav. Oh, by the way, he's got my business partner, Sam Drake, you still in?" Chloe knew exactly the kind of response she would have received to that.</p>
<p>Chloe started at a heavy banging knock on her door. "Frazer! Open up, I know you're in there."</p>
<p>"It's my room, where else would I be?" For a moment Chloe was tempted to add 'Sam Drake's room?' sarcastically. But she was better than that. Mostly.</p>
<p>Actually, no she wasn't. As she opened her mouth to add it, Nadine said through the door, "Look, I made a mistake, okay? I honestly don't think you and Sam were… y'know, I just said the first thing that came into my head. Please, would you just open the door?"</p>
<p>Chloe tossed her phone aside on the bed and gingerly stood, groaning at the ache in her muscles. She cracked the door, managing a tired smile. "Hi," she said around the door.</p>
<p>"Hey. You mind if I come in?"</p>
<p>"Be my guest," Chloe said, stepping back and pulling the door wider. "Sorry, not exactly dressed for company." Nadine glanced back at her as she entered, gaze seeming to catch on Chloe's bare legs and on the loose, wide collar of the t-shirt she was wearing to sleep in. Chloe twitched it a bit higher up on her shoulder.</p>
<p>This was terrible, she was never self-conscious like this. And besides, Nadine had made it pretty clear she wasn't interested, so it's not like she was here for <em>that</em>.</p>
<p>...Maybe she should find some pants.</p>
<p>"I can live with that," Nadine said drily.</p>
<p>Or not.</p>
<p>Was there something else in Nadine's tone? Or was it just wishful thinking on Chloe's part, and the way her breath seemed to catch in her throat when Nadine looked at her?</p>
<p>Nadine perched on the end of the bed. "You know, I could have killed you myself when you said that to me."</p>
<p>Said what— oh. Right, the train, yes. "But you didn't, though. You came along, too. You didn't have to, but you did and I don't think I ever thanked you for that."</p>
<p>"I wasn't about to leave you to run off on your own and get yourself killed."</p>
<p>"Mm," Chloe agreed, also sitting on the end of the bed. "Know how that feels."</p>
<p>Nadine looked at her for a long moment and Chloe felt like a skewered butterfly. Chloe might have been going for the Tusk of Ganesh, but when she'd found the burning jeep and seen Nadine taking on Asav's men on her own, well…</p>
<p>Then Nadine looked away, picking up Chloe's phone from where she'd left it on the bed, and started flicking her finger along the screen.</p>
<p>"I was… just looking at the photos I took," Chloe said with a fake laugh when she realised she hadn't locked her phone before answering the door.</p>
<p>"Chloe…"</p>
<p>It wasn't like Nadine didn't know Chloe took photos of her, she was there, right? And Chloe was just… looking at all the photos she'd taken. It was merely coincidence that the one she'd been on when Nadine had knocked was one of Nadine. That's all, it didn't have to mean anything. "You want me to send you some?" she said in her most innocent tone, idly picking at a little bit of dirt she hadn't been able to clean out from under a fingernail. "There's some really great ones of you."</p>
<p>Nadine didn't say anything and eventually Chloe looked up. Nadine was staring at her. "What?" Chloe said defensively. "They are great."</p>
<p>The light in the room was low, only coming from the shaded lamps on each side of the bed, so it took Chloe a moment to realise what she was seeing. "Are you blushing?"</p>
<p>"What? No," Nadine said, and it was her turn to be defensive.</p>
<p>"You <em>are!</em>" Chloe crowed. She reached for the phone. "Give it here, let me show you the best one. " Nadine laughed and pulled her hand back out of Chloe's reach, and—</p>
<p>And it was probably pure coincidence that in their tussle for Chloe's phone that Chloe ended up on her back, Nadine half-sprawled over her. Definitely coincidence, Chloe thought as she looked up at Nadine, her face framed by her curly hair, loose just for once, unlike every day of their hunt for the Tusk.</p>
<p>Nadine looked down at her, her eyes once again a little wide and a little wild.</p>
<p>"Nadine—"</p>
<p>"Shut up," Nadine said. And then she was kissing Chloe, and Chloe? Chloe was kissing her back.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Chloe woke suddenly to a heavy banging on her door.</p>
<p>"Chloe? Chloe, you gotta wake up," Sam shouted frantically. "I think Nadine has taken off with the Tusk, she's not in her room and— I <em>knew</em> we couldn't trust her, I don't know why you—"</p>
<p>Nadine raised her face from the pillow and glanced over at Chloe, rolling her eyes. She looked gloriously sleep mussed and all Chloe wanted to do was to bury her fingers in Nadine's curly hair and kiss her stupid.</p>
<p>"I'm right here, you know, Drake," Nadine called out drily. Chloe walked her fingers down the curve of Nadine's spine, a thin cotton t-shirt the only thing separating her fingers from skin.</p>
<p>There was a long, long pause from the other side of the door. Chloe's fingers reached the hem of Nadine's t-shirt, and Nadine's eyes fluttered shut as Chloe ran her fingertips over the warm, soft skin bared where her t-shirt had twisted, a little rucked up from sleep.</p>
<p>"Oh," Sam said eventually. "I didn't, uh— well, I guess, uh, I guess I'll leave you ladies to it. Sorry, Nadine, you know I didn't really mean it—"</p>
<p>"Fuck off, Drake," Nadine called out, without opening her eyes.</p>
<p>"Fucking off, then," they heard Sam mutter as he stomped away from the door.</p>
<p>"He's really not that bad—" Chloe was interrupted by Nadine reaching out — and wincing, because Chloe knew she had to be as sore as Chloe was feeling right now, like her entire body was a bruise — pressing her finger to Chloe's lips.</p>
<p>"We're not talking about Sam Drake right now," Nadine said. "We've got much better things to do."</p>
<p>And they did. They really did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>